


Word to the Wise

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Gore, Rich Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, blood and spit, changbin drives a shitty car :), established relationship but they aren't boyfriends, honestly this is softer than you think, inappropriate wisdom teeth removal aftercare, non violent gore, surgery wounds, wow thats a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: “This is not what I thought you meant when you said you were bleeding and needed me to get you.” Changbin knew that it came out a little mean, tone wise, but Hyunjin deserved it. Sometimes Changbin liked to be mean to Hyunjin back, instead of accommodating  him like everyone else in his life.“I know. The nurse said I should have told you more. I’m sorry.” It came out nasally and whiney between his puffed up cotton filled cheeks. “I am bleeding though, I didn’t lie.”“What they do to you.”“Stole all my wisdom teeth, the bastards.”orChangbin takes care of Hyunjin after he gets his wisdom teeth removed, and Hyunjin wants to return the favor.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Word to the Wise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBoyParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BIGBOYPARTY THIS ONES FOR HIM :D DUDE I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR SWEET BOYS :D
> 
> \- also i should mention that Hyunjin, the one with surgery ones is the one giving a blowjob so uhh, if that makes you uncomfortable I would recommend skipping this one!
> 
> \- also she's done some shady things but this Oprah quote was perfect:  
> "Turn your wounds into wisdom.”

Changbin was roused from his afternoon nap by his ringtone. He grabbed at it blindly before putting it to his ear, “Hello?” 

“Changbinnnnnnnnn!” 

“Hyunjin?” He wasn’t expecting a call from him. They didn’t usually call, they talk in person and they text but he couldn’t remember ever talking on the phone with him. Hyunjin’s voice was liquid through the phone. 

“I’m sorry, but will you get me?” Changbin sat straight up. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m bleedinggg!” Hyunjin whined through the phone, sounding weepy. Fuck, why was Hyunjin bleeding? Did a hook up go south? Hyunjin never made very good hookup decisions, Changbin was living proof, but he’d never been physically hurt before as far as Changbin knew. 

“Fuck, text me where you are, I’ll be there as fast as I can.” 

Hyunjin sat in front of the dental practice looking puffy and pouty when Changbin rolled up eighteen minutes later in his shitty car. Hyunjin huffed as he got in Changbin’s blue 2002 PT cruiser with wood trim.

“This is not what I thought you meant when you said you were bleeding and needed me to get you.” Changbin knew that it came out a little mean, tone wise, but Hyunjin deserved it. Sometimes Changbin liked to be mean to Hyunjin back, instead of accommodating him like everyone else in his life. 

“I know. The nurse said I should have told you more. I’m sorry.” It came out nasally and whiney between his puffed up cotton filled cheeks. “I am bleeding though, I didn’t lie.” 

“What they do to you.” 

“Stole all my wisdom teeth, the bastards.” He pronounced bastards the way a proficient three year old might say “pasta”. 

“All in one go?”

“They’re greedy. And I don’t have another gala for a month so I can be as puffy as I need to be.” 

“Do you fuck people at galas too?” Hyunjin tried to giggle but it got muffled somewhere in all the cotton. 

“No! My mommy would kill me!” Changbin grimaced, did he  _ have _ to call his mom “mommy”, couldn’t he say anything else?

“Then why didn’t you make your mom get you from the oral surgeon? Why is that my job?”

“She can’t.” 

“Did you ask?”

“She can’t!” Hyunjin repeated petulantly. 

“What about one of your rich friends?” Hyunjin scoffed. 

“They all-” he cut himself off to suck spit back down his throat, “fuggin suck,” he coughs and whimpers, “ ‘cept Lixie, but he can’t drive and also isn’t that rich.” 

“Hmm are you going to start fucking him too? Does he fall into the wealth bracket you like to toy with?” 

“Stop being mean to me, my mouth is bleeding so much I can’t even shut up by biting your arms.” That made Changbin laugh, shocked and amused, startling in the quiet car. He plugged the cassette aux into his phone at the light, and played his daily mix, because Hyunjin liked to skip around the songs alot. At least he normally did. 

“Hey, where am I taking you? Your mom’s? Your dad’s? Felix’s?” Hyunjin didn’t like to host, or drive, he was high maintenance like that. Changbin was pretty used to driving him around. 

“Take me home.” Hyunjin said, his puffy cheek pressed against the cool glass, part of his gauze was falling out, damp and bloody. 

“Which home, Hyunjin? Come on help me out here.” He was so languid, he almost reminded Changbin of what he could be like after sex. 

“Yours.” That gave Changbin pause, they didn’t do this, they didn’t hang out, they didn’t comfort outside of aftercare, they weren’t actually  _ friends _ much less anything more. They were friends with benefits maybe, a regular hook up probably, one Changbin liked to tease more than others but they weren’t this. But Changbin didn’t actually trust any of Hyunjin’s friends to take care of him, much less his shitty family. He didn’t want to take care of a 20 year old baby, but he wasn’t heartless. 

“Fine.” Changbin took the next left, heading back towards the western district where he lived. 

Hyunjin bypassed the couch and sprawled immediately on Changbin’s lumpy double bed. Changbin got him some water and watched as he spilled half of it over his numb chin. 

“Where's your sheet?” Hyunjin handed a small plastic bag with some materials, more gauze, a list of okay foods and a sheet with information. “Okay, no straws, no hard food, no spicy foods, no accidentally biting your own tongue off. You can have more Advil in three hours. Don’t dislodge your blood clots.” 

“Gotta hold onto my clots.” Hyunjin repeated dutifully. 

“What do you want now? I think I got applesauce somewhere. I think I still have some from when I took care of my nephew.” 

“Can we just, like, watch something? Cuddle?” Changbin wasn’t in the mood to deny him. Hyunjin picked the show, Bones, and propped Changbin’s big laptop on his knees. Changbin hadn’t seen it before but Hyunjin started on the episode he left on anyway because he was selfish, maybe even more than usual. Like this he was whiney, complaining about everything, even things that weren’t affected by his surgery in any way, but he was warm between Changbin’s legs, and his cheeks were so puffy he couldn’t take anything he said too seriously. 

Changbin rested against the wall, his knees up and spread wide, Hyunjin rested between them, his head pillowed on Changbin’s chest and arms looped over both his knees. Like this Changbin could see almost an aerial view of Hyunjin’s face. A bird eye on the young elite. 

Sometimes Changbin liked to call Hyunjin his “little prince” in bed, sometimes he liked to call him spoiled. It really depended on his mood. 

Hyunjin took out one gross damp bloody gauze and tossed it into Changbin’s trash, Changbin frowned and not just because Hyunjin missed the trash by a foot. “Should you be taking that out?”

“It was falling out anyway, plus it made me feel like I was choking not in the sexy way.” Changbin laughed and dropped it, Hyunjin was a big boy, he'd be fine. Hyunjin relaxed, and rubbed his hands mindlessly over Changbin’s legs appreciating the muscles there even when they were relaxed. 

After another episode Hyunjin seemed more present, more coherent, enough to laugh at the right parts in the show and finally explain the characters to Changbin. 

“Oh fuck, okay this guy he’s a psychologist, I’m pretty sure, mostly he’s annoying. Oh she’s gonna get with him, she doesn’t know it yet but they are endgame you can feel it.” Changbin laughed at his descriptions, it didn’t sound like he liked the show very much, he had a weird sort of appreciative hatred for every character. Changbin just laughed and hummed along at the right moments and rubbed Hyunjin’s stomach placatingly. 

Hyunjin shifted around putting the laptop on the bed next to him so he could lie on his side in between Changbin’s legs and watch the show. Changbin had to crane his neck weirdly to watch, but he didn’t mind, he combed through Hyunjin’s messy unctuous hair, he must have skipped washing it that day. Changbin didn’t mind, it still smelled sweet to him. 

Changbin lowered his leg so Hyunjin could see the screen more easily, but Hyunjin grabbed it and pulled it back towards him so he could continue running his hands over it, squeezing and grabbing at the relaxed powerful muscles only to graze his fingers lightly over the fabric of Changbin’s cargo pants a minute later. 

Hyunjin’s body was liquid, glycerin, maybe it soaked into Changbin, smoothed over his edges and cracks, pooled in his lap, lapped gently at his muscles like the waves at a shore during low tide. Not timid, not bold, not something to be controlled but not quite wild either. 

He was relentless, and Changbin could only experience the warmth of Hyunjin’s hands on his inner thigh for so long before his body started responding. Hyunjin’s weight pressed into him, gently, the soft curve of his side pressing against the swell of his erection. Changbin scooted back, trying to gain some sort of distance, but Hyunjin chased after him, burrowed himself deeper into Changbin than before. 

Changbin’s hand in Hyunjin’s hair stilled, “What are you doing, little prince?”

Hyunjin looked up at him, with his big watery eyes and puffy cheeks, “You're taking care of me so well, I wanna take care of you too.” Changbin laughed. 

“Hyunjin, you just got surgery, it’s fine, I don’t mind hanging out with you for a bit. You don’t have to try and make this sexy, you can just be puffy and rest.” 

“You don’t think I’m sexy?” Hyunjin’s voice sounded a little hurt and Changbin couldn’t read him well enough to know if it was real or not.

Changbin let his other hand rest on Hyunjin’s chest. “You’re always sexy.” It was the truth, Hyunjin looked sexy, covered in sweat, and sleep deprived, and when he fell down from sheer clumsiness, of course he still looked irresistible with chipmunk cheeks, and blood red lips. 

“Then can I please take care of you? I want to,” he trailed his hands lower to the most sensitive part of Changbin’s thighs, “I really want to.” Changbin looked at him, and nodded. 

Hyunjin smiled so wide he winced and Changbin could see his one intact piece of gauze. He scooted back, so he could sit in between Chanbgin’s legs facing him and let his hands trail over Changbin’s sides a bit more. He leaned towards Changbin, as if to go for a kiss but remembered at the last moment. Instead he dropped a stale kiss on Changbin’s neck. 

Changbin grunted and bit his lip when one of Hyunjin’s large hands cupped him over his pants, rolling his dick in his palm, applying a heavy delicious pressure with the heel of his palm. 

“Fuck, I wanna kiss you but my mouth is so gross.” Changbin huffed a laugh that turned into a moan when Hyunjin finally slipped a hand under Changbin’s waistband. His hands were warm and the chaff was not unbearable yet. Changbin lifted his hips so Hyunjin could pull his pants down to his mid thighs, Hyunjin paused as if he was considering it, before he shifted back to pull them all the way off. 

It was rare for Hyunjin to be the clothed one of the two, Changbin usually left his clothes more on, partially because of Hyunjin’s aversion to clothes, partially from his own self consciousness, but it felt nice to have Hyunjin soft and warm between his bare thighs. 

Hyunjin cupped him with one hand and stroked his length slowly, languidly, while his other stayed where it had been exploring Changbin’s thighs. 

Hyunjin’s mouth was open unattractively and with the angle of his chin, Changbin could see the way the blood and spit pooled in his mouth and glinted in the light. He could see the way the gauze threatened to slip and choke him, the darker older blood towards the back. He could hear his little pants as he worked Changbin over with one hand. Mouth breather. He sat back, plucked the left over gauze from his mouth, missed the bin, and leaned forward again to refocus his efforts on Changbin’s dick. 

He maybe refocused his efforts too much because soon Changbin was stopping him. “Ah! Hyunjin, chaffe ville.” 

Hyunjin scooted back and leaned forward over Changbin’s dick, he made intentional, meaningful eye contact with the older before opening his mouth and letting the pool of blood and spit dribble over his cherry red thick lips in a thick drop onto Changbin’s dick. Changbin shivered and moaned at the sight, Hyunjin almost smiled but instead he let another stream of blood and spit fall from his mouth. Trails of it dripped onto his chin dyeing it pink and splotchy. 

“Fuck.” Changbin’s heartbeat quickened at the sight, and he moaned again loudly when Hyunjin’s long fingers smeared it around, working his hand up and down once more with a sinfully easy glide, Changbin’s dick pinker than before. “Fuck,” Changbin couldn’t decide where to look, caught between his still dripping mouth and his hand gliding over Changbin’s dick, “where did you learn that, little prince?”

Hyunjin whimpered shifting his hips in shaky little jerks searching for friction, Changbin helped him out by quirking his shin in so Hyunjin could grind against it. He did, in jerky staccato thrusts, grinding his thick cock into the muscle of Changbin’s calf as his hand jerked over Changbin’s dick.

Hyunjin listed forward, and caught himself on one hand, holding Changbin’s cock around the base with the other. He looked up at Changbin, eyes wide and watery, puffy soft cheeks, red cracked lips still dribbling spit and blood, “I just wanna make you feel good.” 

“You make me feel so good baby,” Changbin promised, but Hyunjin just shook his head, pouting. 

“I can make you feel better.” And then he took Changbin’s cock between his bloody lips into the warm wet heat of his mouth. It was wet, and so much slicker than it had ever been before it made Changbin choke on his own spit as he wound his fingers tighter in Hyunjin’s hair. 

He knew he should make Hyunjin stop, make him put more gauze or eat applesauce or take more tylenol but the most he could bring himself to do was keep his hips down and still, the most helpful thing he could do is not buck into Hyunjin’s mouth no matter how tempting it was. 

“Hyunjin, you shouldn’t, you aren’t supposed to be do - ah- anything with your - oh fuck- your mouth.” 

Hyunjin pulled off and smiled a bloody gummy puffy cheeked smile at Changbin, “no teeth needed! My tongue is safe!” He proved it by letting it loll out of his mouth to lick the underside of Changbin’s dick. 

It was fortunate that Changbin wasn’t as well endowed as Hyunjin, or any of his past hookups, making it at all possible for Hyunjin to take him into his mouth. He continued grinding his erection against Changbin’s leg, desperately, as he took him into his mouth. Finally Hyunjin closed his mouth around him and sucked, hollowing his swollen cheeks until they almost looked normal. Changbin gasped at the incredible feeling, at the picture of Hyunjin on his knees slurping up his own spit and blood and Changbin.

Hyunjin sucked harder trying to take him deeper before he had to pull up to cough, it sounded pained and hoarse yet also very wet. Then he coughed out something red and clumpy right onto Changbin’s thigh with a small splatter of light red blood-spit.

Hyunjin reached out two shaking fingers to rub it in, the blood painted Changbin’s pale skin pink, but the lump smeared it red, it had more weight than regular blood, more mass. Hyunjin hummed as he rubbed the small mass into Changbin’s quad, 

“Oh no,” he didn’t seem very worried, “ my clot.” 

“You mean like one of your blood clots? The thing that's stopping your bleeding right now?” Hyunjin nodded and smiled a too pink smile. 

“Let’s see.” He opened his mouth a long thick warm line of blood drooled right onto Changbin’s dick. Hyunjin hummed at the sight, and bent down to lick it again, smeared it down over Changbin’s balls with the pillow of his tongue, before going back to the head. “It seems like it.” 

It was amazing that despite just having oral surgery and having a dick in his mouth Hyunjin could still manage to be so talkative. He murmured into Changbin’s hip, whispered as he licked over the soft skin of his balls, hummed around Changbin’s head. Hyunjin popped off to take heavy wet breaths and Changbin responded by pulling Hyunjin up his body by the shoulders, so he could grind on Changbin’s thigh instead. 

He couldn't stop the red drool from where it escaped out the sides of his mouth, Hyunjin didn’t even seem conscious of it, his eyes clouded over with lust as he grabbed Changbin’s chest and found relief on the thick muscle of his thigh. Changbin skimmed his fingers under Hyunjin’s shirt and pulled it up and off him, instead of putting his arm back where it was before Hyunjin fell forward and leaned against him with his arms hooked around Changbin’s neck. 

Hyunjin drooled small red stains into Changbin’s white shirt as he frantically shifted his hips. “Ungh you should let me fuck your thighs someday.” 

Changbin laughed lightly, “Sounds like you would like that.” He stroked his hands down Hyunjin’s back, ignored how deeply he ached for release and instead focused on all the sensations of Hyunjin against him. Wet and slippery and sweaty and heavy, pressing him back into the headboard as he used his thigh to get off, The frantic rocking of his hips, the way Changbin could feel his impressive bulge through his fancy joggers. 

“Changbi- ah ah.” Hyunjin babbled into his chest. 

“What do you need, little prince?” 

“ ‘m close.” Finally. Changbin pushed back against his chest, making him sit up a little which Hyunjin protested weakly, until Changbin snaked a hand past his waistband pulling his heavy cock out. 

Changbin held out his hand, and Hyunjin spat dutifully, red, red, red, Changbin needed another mouthful to fully slick Hyunjin’s shaft. He got caught up on the smooth glide of Hyunjin’s dick in his palm, watching the color spread as he stroked the soft sensitive skin, it was mesmerizing. He spat in his own hand, his own clear bubbly saliva for his dick, where Hyunjin’s spit had grown pink and tacky, before he lined them up wrapping both hands around them, lacing his ruddy red stained fingers. 

Hyunjin gasped above him, causing more red to spill out in a thick bubbly drop down his pale chest. Hyunjin rocked himself back before fucking into Changbin’s fists again, rubbing against his smaller cock, making them both moan. Hyunjin leaned forward letting more red fall from his mouth and onto his own shaft, the blood and spit leaked from between Changbin’s clasped fingers with each thrust, like something bursting through the seams.

“Fuck that’s it baby, just like that little prince.” Hyunjin whined, and picked up the pace, with each thrust the head of Changbin’s cock dragged against his frenulum, filling him with a buzzing like static. 

Changbin’s hips joined Hyunjin’s shifting frantically, it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t quite what he needed, what either of them needed. Changbin squeezed his fingers tighter, pressing their lengths more solidly into one another. Closer. Changbin leaned forward, and licked the blood off of one of Hyunjin’s hard nipples, Hyunjin came over both of them spilling over Changbin’s dick and hands. It was the sight of the blood and cum mixing together over his hands and Hyunjin’s still spurting cock that sent Changbin over the edge. 

“Well that wasn’t very hygienic.” Hyunjin giggled, and Changbin could see the blood over his teeth, Changbin laughed with him. Changbin made Hyunjin rinse his mouth with water three times and take two advil. Hyunjin sat on the toilet lid while Changbin dutifully put the fresh gauze over Hyunjin’s incision points. 

“You should probably eat something.” 

“In the morning.” Hyunjin’s head was a heavy comforting weight on the fresh shirt Changbin put on. 

“It’s too early to sleep.” Only seven o’clock, the last rays of the sun still peaked through Changbin’s blinds. 

“A nap then.” 

“Too late to nap.” Still Changbin rubbed circles in the broad expanse of Hyunjin’s back. 

“Well what can I do then?” Hyunjin huffed into Changbin’s chest, puffing warm air through fabric. 

Changbin paused, before he grinned, “You wanna finish explaining “Bones” to me?” Hyunjin’s responding grin squished his swollen cheeks, and showed off his pearly whites, as well as the bit of dried blood at his lip corners. He was radiant. 

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to Soof and Aki for beta reading this for me and cheering me on in the absolute sprint this fic was. 
> 
> Happy birthday to [HIM](https://twitter.com/BiggBoyEels)
> 
> My cc: [X](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)  
> My NSFW (minors dni): [X](https://twitter.com/translixie)


End file.
